Dream
by Nieanna
Summary: Dream is sent into the Matrix, her mission to protect the One at all costs.


_**Dream**_

Desclamier: I well obviously don't own The Matrix, except this plot Dream, Hack, Ragnet, Wraith and Worn.

Dream is sent into the Matrix, her mission to protect the One at all costs.

* * *

As they entered the Matrix, they could sense something was off. Dream sat on the top of her building, drawing. She had just started the holidays. The wind moved around her like never before.

What was the use of keeping an eye on a girl who had nothing to do with Morpheus, oh right he had been ordered to baby sit the girl. Him, Agent Smith a babysitter, it wasn't heard of, baby sitting an 18 year old. Her father, Agent Ragent wasn't even supposed to have a child. Agent's don't have children, they're a liability. Yet here he was baby sitting the girl when he should be out looking for Mr. Anderson. For some reason there hadn't been any problems lately, the Matrix was running smoother than normal.

Dream looked over her shoulder to watch the creep her father had asked to baby sit her, she could take care of herself. Dusting off her pants she felt his eyes bore into her, and father thought it would be a good exercise on manners and friendliness. _**Yeah right, whatever**. _Yanking the roof door open she felt the Matrix call for her. _**Oh shit**._ Pulling out her pocketknife, she knew her odds when fighting an Agent with a pocketknife, weren't every high at all, but it would have to do, her gun was in her bedroom. No way, was she going to give Smith a reason to kill her, he had hated her from the beginning. She had been unplugged for 3 years, and if they found out now, it was going to compromise the mission; 'protect the One at all costs, from inside the Matrix' even now she still thought it was a joke.

* * *

Stealthy she creepped down the stairs, the cold air making the hairs on her neck stand up. If there was cold air in the stair well, that meant someone was with her. A rustling of material forced her to raise her guard.

* * *

All Neo could hear was Trinity's breathing, that was bad, lately he had become more lax, and it was starting to show. Moving his head to look around the corner, he could feel the Matrix telling him some one knew he was there. Dream turned the corner and found herself cross-eyed staring down the barrel of a gun, at that point in time, she wanted her gun, to feel the reassuring weight in her hand. She knew she could blow this fucker to hell if she had the chance. Moving her eyes to see who was holding the gun she didn't expect to come face to face with The One-Mr. Anderson. _**Fuck.**_

"Mind removing your gun from my face?" asked Dream with fake politeness.

"Why should I" replied Neo, the girl was enhancing. Trinity was pissed, her boyfriend was too locked up looking at this 'child'.

* * *

Agent Smith was becoming worried Dream had been gone too long. Touching his earpiece the other agent told him that Neo and Morpheus were in the area.

* * *

"Hello Neo" begun Dream, realizing her mistake she notice them look at her sharply.

"Gotta dash, nice meeting you though" squeezed out Dream, leaving in a dead run.

"Neo, we have an agent coming you're way, you have to go" cried Hack. Neo swore to himself for his stupidity.

"Tank get us out" ordered Neo, Dream watched as the Dream team as she labeled them headed towards the streets.

* * *

Rumbling with the keys to the apartment Dream made herself comfortable on the lounge trying not to disturb the mess surrounding her, and that was the way Agent Smith found her 3 minutes later.

* * *

Back in the real world Neo was plagued by the thought of the mysterious girl it was like he had met her before. 

Folding his arms under his head, he sighed trying to figure the girl out. Trinity had been avoiding him since leaving the Matrix, she had barely said two words in the Matrix.

Outside her bunk that she shared with Neo, she paused, her hand against the door ready to open it. Since leaving the Matrix she had best trying to place where she had seen that girl before. The way he had looked at the girl, reminded her the way she avoided falling in love till now. Opening the door she stared into Neo's eyes.

* * *

In the kitchen she could hear snippets of her 'parents' arguments, about her schoolwork, leaving Smith to baby-sit her. Her mother always considered Smith one of those serial killers, if only she knew. Dream lent against the doorframe, Smith sat on the lounge glaring daggers into her. 

Smith knew there was something strange about the girl, he just didn't know what.

Walking down the bare hallway, Dream wondered where the laughter and love that used to roam so free in the walls had gone too. Stepping into her vibrantly painted room, she slammed the door shut. Nestled against the wall under her bed, her cell began to ring. Crap not right now. Dropping to her knees she began to rummage under her bed, stretching her arms her fingers glided over her cell. Trying again she grabbed it. "Operator" she called wearily, keeping an eye on her door, Dream waited for a reply. 

"Hello Dream, I've been waiting for you" began a voice, a cold tinge ran down her spine, though the voice was familiar she began to be scared, like she was about to be unplugged.

"How are you?" she whispered. "Did they send you?"

"Yes, they know who you are, you have got to get out. I can only guide you, you have to decide if you want to leave alive or in a body bag." The way he spoke and the phrases he spoke reminded her of being unplugged for the first time, and having to escape the agents. Just as he finished the statement, outside in the car park she could hear the screeching of car tires and burning rubber.

_**Oh shit.**_ Grabbing her pocket knife and gun, she tucked her cell into her jacket pocket, throwing the hood over her head and picking up her bag and wallet, placing her gun in the back of her pants, she began to climb out the window and slide down the drain pipe.

* * *

Standing at the ATM near her apartment block, Dream emptied her bank account.

* * *

Neo, Trinity and Hack tried to blend into the crowd, they were supposed to meet up with Niobe. Something was up but no one knew what. Walking across the street to the park in the centre of the city, Hack could feel a pair of eye trained on him. 

Dream stalked the trio through Down Street, Sydney, in the shade she could see a figure but not too well.

"Where's Morpheus?" asked Niobe coolly, Dream stepped into the shadow, blending into her surroundings.

"He couldn't make it" Neo knew it was a lie, Morpheus didn't want to see her.

* * *

He was tired of waiting, he had been told Dream would be here yet he couldn't find her. Half listening to Niobe talking to the One, he kept a watch for agents. Hack was becoming fidgety. Neo and this other woman were talking about something to do with a prophecy. Neo could feel Niobe was holding something back, she knew what was going one.   
  
"Niobe" said a voice, Morpheus stepped behind from behind Niobe. She sent a glare in the direction of Neo, she didn't need this right now. "Morpheus" was all Niobe could say, before agents filled the park. 

"Where is she" ordered an agent in training, while Smith and Ragnet were in the background. Dream's eyes widened with fear, she seriously didn't need this.

Pulling out her gun, her bag hit the grass softly. Making sure she had silver bullets in the magazine to seriously wound any agents in her way of protecting the One.

Trinity was the first to draw her gun everyone seemed interested in a staring contest.

"I will only repeat one, where is she" spat Agent Ragnet, he couldn't believe his daughter was one of them.

"Who" asked Neo, all he could think of was the mystery girl from yesterday.

"Smith, what have I told you" teased a voice, picking up of youthful fun. Neither Smith nor Ragnet could tell who the person was. "Trust me Smith, you know me and despise me, no I'm not Morpheus or the One." _**Good one, give yourself away, why don't ya.**_ Mentally Dream kicked herself, she was in a dangerous position.

"Why don't you give it up and come with us" Hack looked at the agents as if they had lost it. They hadn't made any move to Morpheus or Neo, or any of them.

"Sorry Smith, I've got plans, and they don't include getting shot, now if I'm dead who's gonna give you the run around."

Smith was beyond angry, this girl had the guts to tell him, she wasn't having anything to do with them. _**Fuck, we need out.**_ Taking a good look around her surroundings, Dream figured out, she was screwed every way she looked at it, unless there was an out.

"Operator, I need an exit" declared Dream, she gave Tank no choice.

* * *

Tank went over and over the codes trying to figure out how some person not from the Neb could hack into their communications. "There's an exit in the warehouse district". 

"Thanks" clicking off her phone, running out she grabbed Neo and Trinity's wrists. Looking over her shoulder she saw Morpheus, Hack and Niobe chasing them.

* * *

"Hop in Neo" called a guy, sitting in a 4 wheel drive, shoving Neo in and letting Trinity go, Dream scaled up to the roof, and made her way across the city via the roof tops. "Who is she?" asked Morpheus, his question directed at Neo and Hack. 

"Isn't she the same girl, we met yesterday" whispered Hack to Trinity, Trinity just settled with glaring at the boy, though she would have enjoyed blowing his brains out, even more.

* * *

Crouching Dream sat in waiting, her feelings told her it was a trap, but she was desperate to get the hell out of the Matrix, this place always gave her the creeps. Jumping and spinning in the air, she didn't care about her surroundings, sprinting towards the warehouse, the door wouldn't budge properly, using the Matrix she snapped the door in half. Racing towards the phone she picked up the receiver. 

"Yes" with that Dream left the Matrix.

* * *

Walking up she smiled for the first time in years. "Welcome back" he greeted, she just grunted. 

Dream felt the pressure at the base of her skull being released, at the same time sighed.

On shaky legs Dream sat up. "What's the mission?"

"You know the same as in the Matrix." Dropping her head into her hands, she just wanted for once a peaceful mission. Like that's ever going to happen.

"I've got no choice have I".

"I'm sorry Dream."

Gagging Dream brought everything she had eaten before entering the Matrix. "Gross".

* * *

Holding her head Dream blindly crawled on all fours. What happened? Was it all a dream, being out of the Matrix? When she could move forward no more, she stood on shaky legs. Slowly finding the light switch, she flicked it on. 

"Where am I?" she asked out loud, the last thing she could remember was talking to Wraith about her mission.

Turning around Dream found herself in a room falling a part. _**What the I...**_Looking down at her clothes she was wearing tight white stretch pants, and a beige turtle neck, cautiously stepping out of the room she found herself in a house that seemed very familiar.

* * *

"Hello Dream" he whispered, looking at the young adult that seemed an angel in disguise. 

"Have we met?" asked Dream, walking closer to him, he could feel the heat radiating from her body with cool fingers running over him.

"Depends on how you look at it" he said. Catching a look at herself in the window, her raven tressels were piled on top oaf her head, her blue eyes made her seem ghostly or other worldly, her normal pale skin had a touch of tan to it.

"How long have I been out?" she asked, picking up a cup and filling it of water.

"3 years" he answered simply, as she took a sip of water, Dream began to choke on the water when she heard the answer, straightening herself up.

She headed towards the door. Looking over her shoulder. "By the way, who are you?"

"Morpheus" he replied. Nodding her head in affirmative she walked out of the kitchen. _**Pull yourself together.**_ Cursing herself Dream retraced her previous steps back to the bedroom.

* * *

_**Look at this fine mess you got yourself into.**_ Pacing the length of the room, Dream noticed something that seemed out of place. _**Thank you, thank you, thank you.**_ Picking up her gun, Dream hugged it to her chest and tampered down on the urge to kiss it. Slipping on a pair of sneakers, Dream creepped out of the room. _**I know this is wrong, but who cares**._ Jumping over the banister she landed in a perfect crouch silently, racing to the front door she pulled it open at the same time almost getting her face blown off by Trinity. 

"Would you mind removing you gun from my face?" asked Dream 'politely', pulling out her gun and sticking it in Trinity's face.

"What about you?" said Trinity, Dream shrugged her shoulders.

"It's up to you?" was all she said, taking her eyes away from Dream was her first mistake, her second was not paying attention to her surroundings and opponent.

Punching Trinity square in the nose and doing a roundhouse kick to her mid- section Trinity was thrown across the other side of the street. Doing a dead run, Dream could hear the constant thumping of shoes following her. _**It's probably Trinity.**_ She knew Wraith would be pissed with her, but he wasn't in her position.

Zipping into an alley, for a moment she was sure that she had lost her purser.

* * *

Morpheus was worried, he had no idea what a rash girl would do, defiantly if she had been out for 3 years. Slowing down he followed her shadow into the alley, the moment he had seen her take on Trinity and won, he knew there was something special about her, other than being an agent's daughter. 

Catching a glimpse of her as she darted through a doorway, he quickly made up his mind to follow her.

"Why are you following me?" asked Dream mysteriously, she kind of reminded him of the Oracle. 

"Because we need you" he replied.

"We" echoed Dream, slowly turning around, he could see the gun dangling in her almost limp right hand.

"I.... we" she seemed to cause him problems with his speech and making up his mind. Walking closer to Morpheus, again he could feel her body radiating heat.

Something deep in her told her that he wasn't one of the baddies.

"Really" looking up into his eyes, she gave him a humorous smirk. _**Strange, I never thought Morpheus would be lost for words**_. Pulling away from him, Dream stumbled over a milk crate, never taking her eyes from Morpheus.

Each time Dream moved away, Morpheus came a step closer. What's wrong with me? Dream had never felt this way before. Backing herself up against a wall, eyes wide with fear, she couldn't take her eyes off him. Coming to stop in front of her Morpheus reached his hand to touch her, leaning into his touch she sighed.

Ducking under his arm Dream ran for the door, yanking it open she disappeared into the alley, leaving Morpheus blinking behind her.

* * *

Leaning against a park bench breathing heavily, she didn't hear them sneak up on her. 

"Hello" they whispered, spinning around her eyes searching his.

"Why?" he whispered, Dream settled with shrugging her shoulders. Looking at the girl he hadn't seen in 3 years.

"I never got your name" he said dryly.

"Sorry" curling a piece of hair behind her ear. "I'm Dream" shaking Neo's hand. "I know who you are, Neo."

Pulling out her gun, she pulled the trigger destroying the agent before they had time to react, stepping over the 'body' of the agent.

Elegantly following her, Neo continuously side glanced her. Sighing Dream coached herself saying it was not a good idea to blow up at the One. Bad things have a tendency of occurring soon after, she had learnt that meeting one of the One's prior to Neo, or walking death traps as she so fondly called them.

Pulling out her cell. "Operator".

"Nice to hear you. China town" replied Wraith. Turning off her cell Dream ran into on coming traffic followed by Neo.

"Hey wait up" called Neo, looking over her shoulder Dream winked. Running after Dream, Neo found himself in down town China town.

* * *

Turning the corner he found himself in a dead end alley, turning around her could find no way for Dream to double back. 

Staring at him with questioning eyes, she was surprised he couldn't see her. She knew it wasn't a big feat., being able to get the Matrix to meld around her. _**He is obviously got no idea about his potential. Why hasn't he been taught anything?**_ Stepping away from the wall it looked like she had walked through it, flicking off flakes of cement and brick off her shoulders.

"How" Neo was lost for words, all the time he had spent in the Matrix never prepared him for that. Dream shrugged her shoulders.

"I've been able to do it for as long as I can remember".

Perking up she signaled for him to follow her, walking backwards through the wall her eyes never strayed from his.

* * *

Stepping through the wall Neo found himself in a tomb, and staring down the barrel of a gun. 

"Hello" they drawled out slowly, their face blank of all emotion. "I'm surprised you're alive, she doesn't often help mortals."

_**I should have known**._ Standing in the shadows she waited until he noticed she was there.

"What do you mean 'mortals?" questioned Neo, trying not to give away his nervousness.

"You mean she hasn't told you?" he seemed almost happy. "I am Worn, at your service." Doing a mock bow Worn disappeared.

Narrowing her eyes she hadn't thought about Worn gaining more powers in the year since she had last seen him. _**Damn it.**_ Pulling out her gun and taking out the magazine she realised she was down to her normal lead bullets, holding out her hand she imagined a magazine of silver bullets appearing in the palm of her hand. Curling her fingers around the magazine she shoved it into her gun. _**Shit, man.**_ Now she had lost sight of both Neo and Worn, she really did not like that. Glaring around the vacant space in front of her, she was not impressed. Stepping into the light she felt a presence. He hadn't been expecting her, this was not the way she normally worked. She would be the downfall of the Matrix, and soon he would be free. "Honey I'm home" called a voice from behind her, slowly turning around she found herself face to face with Worn, giving her an evil grin he knew what she would do if she were given the chance. 

"Nice to see you to. I knew you couldn't stay away" teased Dream, her tone of voice cold and cruel.

"Shut up, you" pulling out his gun Worn started firing at her. Holding out her hand the bullets seemed to stop, dropping her hand to her side the bullets fell to the ground. "Nothing can stop me from getting him, not even you." Puzzled Dream knew she'd have to ask him, this was insane ask you're enemy what the hell he is talking about.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" asked Dream, not moving a muscle on the outside it looked like she was cool and in control but the inside was a completely different story.

"Don't you know already" said Worn, "it's amazing Dream is about to fail a mission, what would that do to the people of Zion".

_**Oh shit, goddamn it. Where the fuck is Neo.**_ Swearing in her thoughts, for a moment she swore she saw Neo in the shadows behind Worn.

"Fuck you" snapped Dream. There was no way to her knowledge that she could take Worn out and not kill her at the same time. _**I wonder.**_ Firing three times aimed at Worn's chest, she watched as the bullets hit home. His body thrown across the empty warehouses a few feet. Staying where she was, she knew from previous experience that no three silver bullets were going to kill him, slow him down maybe, but not kill him. Watching as he slowly got up Worn had a look of pure enjoyment on his face. _**Shit now I'm screwed.**_

"I am truly amazed the Dream has been brought down to using a gun, what an amazing sight this is" said Worn cruelly, narrowing her eyes Dream tried to remember how she had taken out Worn the last time. What she hadn't expected was Neo to creep up behind Worn and to tackle him.

Grabbing Neo's upper arm she pulled him to his feet. "Are you fucking stupid?" she snapped.

Narrowing her eyes as Worn struggled to get to his feet. Glittering in the bare sunlight, was the last thing in the Matrix she had been expecting to see hanging from around Worn's neck. _**Thank you, maybe there is a god that like's me.**_ Dropping down low, Dream could feel something sticking into the small of her back, pulling it out. She smiled evilly looking at her pocketknife in her hand. Flick the blade free, Dream watched warily as Worn got to his feet.

"Come and get me" Dream said playfully.

Lunging at the girl knelt before him. His anger at her baiting him, blinding him from taking in the whole picture. Falling backwards Dream tried to ignore the pain racing through her body, pulling him closer. Rolling out from underneath him, Dream stood to her full height throwing whatever was in her hand up into the air, she began firing at it.

Worn looked up in horror, as a crack resounded through the warehouse.

Neo stared at Dream wondering what she was doing.

Turning as a chink hit the floor, slowly Dream turned her gun, trained level at Worn's chest.

"Try me" grappling to his knees, Worn threw himself towards Dream. Pulling the trigger, three times, smiling she wondered if this time Worn would go down and stay down. Like before Worn's body was thrown across the warehouse, this time he did not move to get back up, stealthy walking up to Worn's prone body, she smiled sadly as she was his eyes glazed over. Before everything had happened they had been best of friends, now moments ago they had been fighting each other for nothing but greed or anger.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Dream closed her eyes, as she took a deep breath. Listening as Worn took his last breath.

* * *

Placing her hand on top of Neo's, Dream lead him through the wall to find herself looking straight into Trinity's see, and with Morpheus behind her. Not saying a single word Dream forced herself to pull away from Neo and walk towards the walled up end of the alley.

* * *

Happily disappearing from prying eyes. Turning to face Trinity, Neo walked towards his girlfriend and embraced her tightly, carefully looking over the top of Trinity's head.   
"What is she, Morpheus?" asked Neo.

"Death".

End. 


End file.
